


It's Snowing

by koutits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutits/pseuds/koutits
Summary: A few of the pining moments and exchanges between Kageyama and Hinata during the holidays.//"Shut up, Kageyama. It’s snowing.”Hinata glared menacingly at the raven-haired setter, shoving his cold, tiny hands in the pockets of the light blue and INCREDIBLY soft sweatshirt he was borrowing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	It's Snowing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this to cheer myself up :) I might add more to it but for now this is it

“Merry Christmas, Kageyama!”

  


“…It’s not even December yet. Dumbass.”

  


_"Shut up_ , Kageyama. It’s snowing.”

  


Hinata glared menacingly at the raven-haired setter, shoving his cold, tiny hands in the pockets of the light blue and INCREDIBLY soft sweatshirt he was borrowing. Yeah, the one he shamelessly stole out of Kageyama’s blue duffel bag after practice. Kageyama had been unusually okay with it, claiming that he had been responsible and packed an extra one. The clothing was way too big on Hinata, falling off of his narrow shoulders as the inch-thick hem at the bottom just about reached his buff thighs, reminding him just how short he was in comparison to the other teen.

  


_Why do I have to be so damn small?_  


  


"That doesn’t make it December.” Kageyama raised a hand to flick Hinata’s forehead teasingly, the shorter boy scrunching his face up in dreadful anticipation as he didn’t have enough time to stop it – Kageyama accidentally missed and, instead, hit the poor boy’s already red (from the cold) nose. 

Hinata yelped loudly in surprise, twisting his face into a joking scowl, his lips slightly upturned in the very corners. He swatted harshly at Kageyama’s shoulder in rebuttal with a muffled thumping noise against the fabric.

The sun was quickly setting behind the round, white hills, snow falling around them in every direction. The sky was illuminated with a soft pink and orange, the snow also taking on a small tint of the beautiful pastel colors surrounding them. He felt the icy flakes come in contact with his pale skin, the cold air leeching the heat from out of his tiny body. It was dampening the sweatshirt, the snow immediately turning into liquid as it came in contact with him, his skin sticky and exercise-warm after practice with a mixture of sweat and water from the melting snow.

The roads were covered in ice, as well as the concrete sidewalks and eroded pavements. Hinata had his bike with him, as it hadn’t been snowing or even that _cold_ early that morning when he had grabbed it on his way to school – nobody had expected it to start snowing this early in the year, only about 3 quarters of the way through November. He wasn’t going to ride it back, of course, he was going to walk and roll his bike next to him. He just prayed that he wouldn’t slip and brain himself on the sidewalk on the way home. He also hoped the same for Kageyama, who happened to live farther away from Ukai’s shop than he did.

Hinata stopped to crumple up the paper bag that the meat bun he’d eaten earlier had been served in, running over to the shop and tossing it carelessly into the nearest trash bin; He tripped on the way back over, slipping on the ice before Kageyama snickered and pointed down at him, sprawled out in the snow. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he pouted at the taller boy.

Kageyama eventually got over himself and offered him a hand. As rude as he usually was, he wasn’t _heartless_ – Hinata actually kind of hurt his knee, now officially dreading the slippery walk home.

The setter shoved his rough hands into his jacket pockets, nuzzling his cold nose into the blue, soft wool scarf he had wrapped around his neck. His cheeks were puffed out just a little, giving away the fact that he had been _smiling;_ but it didn’t look asshole-ish like it usually did. It was just a nice smile, the one you would commonly see on the normal person.

"I should head home. If you hurt yourself anymore on the way to your house, I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

Hinata’s mouth fell open, his eyes gleaming in disbelief. He could see his own breath it was so cold outside.

“You’re such an ass!”

Kageyama just let out a ‘tch’ as he smirked, annoyingly turning his back on the redhead as he started to walk away. The clean and otherwise untouched snow crunched pleasingly underneath his feet. 

  


“Hey Hinata,” He spun back around one foot at a time as if he had forgotten something, deep blue meeting bright hazel as they held eye contact. Hinata made the moment more dramatic than it should have been, but Kageyama’s eyes were really pretty and bright with the small amount of sunlight left reflecting off of the white snow and making the dark blue color just a little lighter. Kageyama took a sharp breath in, stopping himself hesitantly as if he were going to regret saying what he was about to say. “Merry, uh, Christmas.” 

  


His cheeks were redder, but Hinata couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or just the cold air outside. His eyebrows furrowed as a few seconds passed, Hinata’s pea-brain unable to process the small sentence. 

  


The immature teen broke out into a fit of giggles, putting a hand on his stomach to keep himself from keening over onto the pavement. His grin was so wide it felt like it was stretching his face out, his lips broken and chapped from the dry weather. His body shook as he continued to laugh.

  


“Hey! You said it first!” Kageyama was now turned back around, back facing the redhead, trudging through the snow as his fists were balled up – he looked mad, but in the painfully embarrassed kind of way.

  


Hinata wiped tears from the corners of his eyes, his grin sticking to his face like your fingers stick together when you’re working with superglue. He couldn’t help but feel his heart swell, just a little.

  


“See you tomorrow, Yamayama!”

  


Hinata didn't know when he started walking to his home, or when he started running, or when the smile plastered across his face finally faded -- what he did know was that Kageyama was going to kick his ass the following day, because he _did_ in fact slip on the ice on the way, and he did in fact hurt his other knee. 


End file.
